ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON I: Patchouli Knowledge X Avatar Korra
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! The masters of the elements face each other to decide which element style is better: the five elements of the Philosopher Stone, or the Four Elements of the Avatar? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Patchouli Knowledge.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Avatar Korra.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning LOCATION: UNKNOWN TIME: 0857 HOURS. At the Scarlett Devil Mansion's Library, Patchouli Knowledge was doing her normal thing: Extracting information from books in order to use more powerful spells when needed, and not much else. As she was getting tired, Patchouli was about to give her Vitamin D deficient, anemic, Asthmatic, all around creepy face her 40 winks until someone barged in. Patchouli: (Was that, Marisa-San?) Given the intruder's Attire, she looked NOTHING like Reimu's primary Rival; she'd be wearing a frilly dress with Witch Hat, & Broomstick to boot. This one was wearing Icy Blue, and seemed to be lost. The young woman spotted Patchouli hiding under the covers, and ripped them off Patchouli. Patchouli's ugly face belied her true emotion: Fear. Patchouli: S-Somebody from... The Outside World? Korra: Why oh WHY, does everyone in this realm get my world name wrong?! Patchouli: I dunno who you are, but I have my Spell Cards ready! Korra: Bending? in the form of flipping trading cards that come to life? No deal. I'll just use the Four Elements to my advantage. Patchouli: I have a fifth, you know. Korra then stated a simple lesson when being the Avatar; Quality over Quantity. Korra: Does it look like quantity is a good thing to have at this point? NO. Quality wins out. Let's see whose Quality of Elements can do better... (Cues Onoken - Phantom Scope starting from 0:53) Patchouli prepared her many spellbooks, while Korra prepared her fighting stance. It was going to be all out... The Fight NO MERCY! ATTACK! 59.9-51.7: Patchouli didn't learn the lesson NOT to go first as she used Dew Spear. Korra shattered the crystalized stalactites with her Earth Bending abilities, and transformed them into splintered projectiles, sending them right back. Patchouli fought back with Spring Wind, dropping the crystal shards to the ground. She then used Summer Flame to prevent escape, but it was useless as Korra easily merged the line into a mass, and shot it at Patchouli. With Patchouli now burnt, this was Korra's chance to finish her off early. 51.5-48.9: Korra: And I thought you were more powerful than this... Apparently not... 48.6-41.3: Korra stomped on the ground, creating two huge pillars beside Patchouli. But as they were about to crush Patchouli, and Korra was about to do a self-celebration, Patchouli tapped her shoulder, and used the Spell Card: Fire Metal Sign "St. Elmo's Pillar", creating a burning sensation. Korra never thought of combining opposing elements together. Patchouli then used Autumn Blade, and shot the buzz saw at Korra... 41.2-38.4: Korra: You're making this too easy! I want a challenge! Korra then stopped the saw blade, spun it faster than what Patchouli could, shot it, but she used a shield to protect herself. 38.1-29.7: As Patchouli was defending herself, Korra realized the crystal shards from earlier were still on the ground. Korra lifted each one, and shot them group by group. Combining the sawblade's shredding, with the splintering shards' merciless destruction, Patchouli's shield gave way, and she was pierced like it was nothing. Worse, Patchouli's Asthma got the best of her. Korra didn't even care. She wanted to finish off Patchouli at once... 29.3-25.9: Patchouli: *cough* *cough* (I have to use it now... But, what about my Asthma...? Will it... Kill me?) 25.8-22.5: Korra: (I am not letting such a whooping cough interrupt this fight. She's up to something, and it's not good.) 22.4-16.1: As Patchouli caught her breath, she used her trump: Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone", summoning 5 gems that surrounded her. With her hand clenching her chest, and her condition at a boiling point, it was do or die. Patchouli had to retain her focus, otherwise she'll collapse and die. (Cues Greatest Change - The Legend of Korra OST starting from 1:49.) 15.9-12.3: Korra on the other hand had just triggered her Avatar State, and she was in total control, eyes glowing white, a serious demeanor that can end it all, and she was in perfect Synergy, ready to use anything in her arsenal. This was no longer about who would win, it was about who could lose the least, and survive long enough to do so... 12.1-0.1: Both foes traded attacks one by one, hoping this will end. As Patchouli kept attacking, her Philosopher's Stone Spell Card increased the powers she used of the Five Elements. Korra didn't have that benefit, yet one thing Korra has that Patchouli didn't easily finished the fight... (CRACKLE!) K.O.! (Cues うたてめぐり - OST: 捨子花) At first there was silence, then, the asthma attack, and finally, Patchouli dropped to the ground, dying. Her deathwish was simple; to apologize to Marisa Kirisame about the theft of her books, and help her take care of Patchouli Knowledge. This was never realized... Patchouli: *cough* If only I could see- *cough* Marisa-San one last time... And help her... Help me... Her eyes became as empty as the sky. Korra knew right away Patchouli died, and she closed her lids, knowing this is an awful sight to kill an innocent other. Korra regretted this action as she left the mansion... Results/Credits THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... (Cues Greatest Change - The Legend of Korra OST Starting from 0:31) AVATAR KORRA! Patchouli Knowledge is from Touhou Project, owned by ZUN (Jun'ya Ota). Avatar Korra is from AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, owned by NICKELODEON. Phantom Scope is performed by onoken. 捨子花 is from うたてめぐり, owned by FLAT. Greatest Change is from THE LEGEND OF KORRA, owned by NICKELODEON. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain